Forgiven
by Tranzient
Summary: Eren did something for Annie that nobody had before.
**A/N: I wrote this in like ten minutes don't judge me**

… **..**

The first time Annie Leonhardt came into contact with Eren Jaeger, it was a duel. He'd been a rookie-barely knowing where to throw a punch or block a kick. It had been his downfall. She pinned him down in a second, finding an open point as he'd thrown a haphazard punch that ultimately missed. He'd looked at her with such bright eyes, shining with such jaded innocence that it caught her off guard.

She had been startled off of him. Having seen such fiery, passionate eyes left her feeling dizzy. Those eyes...she had seen them before. She remembers them well. But just like before, someone stepped in her way. That person had turned her around and told her to fight.

She wound up hurting the reckless boy, leaving him in a heap on the dusty ground. She walked away like it had meant nothing, even going so far as to give the other one a beatdown, too. She would never admit that she'd done it so he wouldn't see the longing look she'd thrown back at the Jaeger kid struggling on the ground.

The second time Annie Leonhardt came into contact with Eren Jaeger, they had parted ways. As she stepped forward to leave for the Military Police, the kid had given her a strange look. It was as if he had expected her to stay with the rest of their group and go on to the Survey Corps. She would eve say he looked like a kicked puppy.

She had to force her feet to move away from the lineup, because no matter where she looked, she would see emerald eyes begging her to stay with them. And damn it all, she wanted to.

But she knew she couldn't.

She knew she had to go to the Military Police. Only there would it be possible to execute the plan. It was not her wish, but it was her duty. A deep sorrow embedded itself into her heart as she left the light and plunged into the dark, as she convinced herself that the kid would hate her if he knew what she was.

The third time Annie Leonhardt came into contact with Eren Jaeger, it was a matter of life or death. She chased him down, destroyed his teammates, and decimated the flanks. She ran after him like her life depended on it; It really had. But it wasn't enough-she had been caught.

It tore her apart to destroy the people he'd come to trust, and she'd nearly broken down at the scream of anguish as he transformed, the sound resonating through the forest.

They had fought once more. She was sure he would recognize her stance, but he was blinded with rage. He pinned her, he tried to kill her. He tried to get revenge for those he loved. Even so, he was still a rookie.

She turned the tables, and tore his body from the nape of his titan's neck. She was instructed to bring him back to her home, but she was stopped once more. As Eren was rescued from the trees, she allowed herself to cry in the solitude of nature.

The last time Annie Leonhardt came into contact with Eren Jaeger, it was their last meeting. She knew she was being lured into a trap. Armin would never come to her for help. They wanted to trap her again. This time, she was sure they knew what she was and what she had done.

She refused to prove her innocence. Eren shouted at her, pleading her to just come down into the station, to prove that she had done nothing wrong. He was desperate. In that moment, Annie's sanity broke in two. She transformed, and once more they had fought.

He chased her through the inner city, destroying homes and buildings and killing hundreds. His rage was palpable, and she knew she had to get away if she wanted her life. But, one final time, she had been caught, and it had been her true fall.

As the Rogue ripped her nape open, it froze. Annie's eyes opened for only a moment, and she saw not the Rogue, but Eren looking back at her. He didn't want to hurt her. She cried as her eyes closed, solidifying the image of Eren's forgiving eyes on her as she encased herself in diamond.

Annie Leonhardt had done a lot of wrong in her life. But, she had been a good person to the one she loved. He believed in her, even if no one else had. And he had done something nobody had before.

He forgave her.


End file.
